I've never stopped loving you
by sarvaniluvsbooks
Summary: KT reads Patricia's diary and finds out that Patrica still has feelings for Eddie, but she was forced to break up with him. With the help of the Love Guru and maybe even a few other housemates, will Peddie get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction and I just wanted to know how u guys think I write. If u guys think it is good, then I guess I'll keep writing. I am a really big Peddie shipper, so I really don't like KT in the show. I wrote this in the way that KT is helping Peddie get back together so maybe I won't hate her as much…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis…If I did Peddie would still be together…but I am secretly working on it…hehe **

KT's POV:

I was just standing in front of my mirror, brushing my hair when something on Patricia's bed caught my eye. It was a black and purple journal that had the word _PATRICIA_ on the front. OH MY GOD! Was that Patricia's diary? I put down my brush and I went and locked our bedroom door. No one was in the room except me so I quickly ran to her bed ad picked the diary up. I knew that if she ever saw me reading this, she would kill me and hate me even more, but I just had to see if this said anything about why she hates me so much. Me and Patricia are friends…I guess, but I still have this feeling that she doesn't like me for some unknown reason. I opened it up to the most previous time she has written in it and I flipped a few pages back. It said:

_Dear Diary (god, that sounds girly),_

_OK, so today is the day when Mr. Millington is supposed to come and grade our business projects. I worked with KT and I think we did a really good job. She seems really cool, but whenever we are out of school all she does is hang out with Eddie. Not that I'm jealous or anything…oh who am I kidding, I am totally jealous! I mean, I know that I broke up with him, but doesn't he still have even some feelings for me? I thought he said he loved me...But, I had a good reason to break up with him. The reason I did was because before we went to America, his dad told me that I better break up with him or else he would ship Eddie back to America to live with his mom. I knew that if this would happen, Eddie would be heartbroken, because he thinks that him and his dad have finally made some progress in their relationship. If his dad just shipped him back, it would be like his dad abandoning him all over again. Eddie barely even talks to me now. I wish that I could still be his Yacker..._

Wow, I never knew that she still had feelings for Eddie. No wonder she still doesn't like me. I automatically know what I have to do. I have to pull out the big guns. I must go to the Love Guru of the house- Amber… (A/N let's pretend that Amber never left…)

Amber's POV

So I was just sitting on my bed reading my fashion Magazine when I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't know who it was, but I was too lazy to get up and open the door so I just screamed "It's open!" All of a sudden KT walked in with a smile the size China on her face.

"Amber, I need some of your Love Guru advice" She said.

I thought about who she might possibly like and obviously Eddie came to mind. But I am a total Peddie shipper whether they are together or not, so I decided to let her down easy. I mean, who could resist my knowledge of dating?

"Um, KT if this is about you and Eddie I really can' help you. Sorry, I am a Peddie shipper." I replied. But then, she burst out laughing…why was she laughing? I guess she saw the totally confused look on my face because she stopped laughing and sat down on my bed.

"Amber, this isn't about me and Eddie. Why does everyone think I like him? Jeez, me and him are JUST friends." she told me with a smile.

"OK, so if this isn't about you and Eddie, then what do you need advice on?" Now I was really confused.

"I want you to help me get Eddie and Patricia back together." KT said with sincere look in her eyes. I was shocked at first, so I asked her why she wanted this and she told me how she looked in Patricia's diary and about Mr. Sweet's threat. It was a lot to take in at first, but then I understood it. Now I just needed to come up with an idea.

"So, are you in?" KT asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

I smiled and said: "I'm in."

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Sorry that here hasn't been any real Peddie moments yet, but they will be in this story. I am thinking of posting another chapter if you guys like it. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think i can do better on, i am always up to reading constructive criticism. I totally ship Peddie :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the nice reviews. I really appreciate them. It gave me inspiration to write more of this story because you all seem to like it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- ****Well, I still don't own House of Anubis, but I will, mark my words… :) **

Eddie's POV

So I was in the kitchen making two hoagies for me and KT. She didn't ask for one but I thought that maybe me and her could hang out. I don't like her as more than a friend though. I wish I knew why Yacker broke up with me, I still love her and I can't get over the fact that she isn't mine anymore, but I try really hard not to show it because I don't want her to think that I am still hung up on her. That would just make things more awkward between us. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming through the door and I saw Patricia walk in looking down at her phone.

"Hey Yacker" I said, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was already speeding up.

"Oh, hey Eddie" she said looking up at me. She looked so hot in her black short shorts, dark blue tank top, leather jacket, and her bad ass combat boots. She looked down at my hands and noticed the hoagies.

"Are you really that hungry that you have to make two?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Oh, um no. I mean, this is for me and KT." I replied innocently. Man, whenever she is around me my thought process just stops working. Then, the smirk fell from her face.

"What so you two are going on a date?" she asked with a look of hurt one her face. But then the look automatically turned into anger.

"What, no!" I replied. Me and KT on a date, seriously?

"Sure, whatever. I don't care." She rolled her eyes and then walked away. Just as she left the door KT walked in, but all I could think of was Yacker. Why was she mad? Was it something I said?

KT's POV

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Patricia leaving really fast with a mad look on her face. Then I saw Eddie in the kitchen looking kind of confused and sad at the same time. What just happened in here?

"Hey, Eddie. Why did Patricia just walk out of here?"

"Well, I was making two sandwiches for me and you to see if you wanted to hang. So she asked who the other sandwich was for and I said it was for you and then she got mad and left. I don't even know what I did!" explained Eddie innocently. Man, now Patricia is going to hate me even more and we have to work harder to get them back together. Why did Eddie have to say that?

"Ugh, you're such an idiot sometimes." I said. Then I smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Why is everyone mad at me?" he asked rubbing his head.

I just walked back to Amber's room. We need to think of something. FAST!

**I hoped you liked the chapter. I just thought that since Eddie is really clueless sometimes, he would say stupid stuff to get him in trouble. Please review and tell me what you think. THanx! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Loving the awesome reviews. Thanx so much! I was going to make this story short, but then I had a spark of inspiration and I decided to make it sort of a mystery with the whole Mr. Sweet thing. I can't let out too much, but here's a hint: _What if it wasn't Mr. Sweet that threatened Patricia, what if it was someone else?_**

**I am probably going to be updating everyday, so yea. If you guys have any suggestions or things you want to see happen in the story, please don't hesitate to tell me. I totally ship Peddie :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis…not yet…mwahahaha :)**

Patricia's POV

Oh my god! I can't believe that Eddie was making sandwiches for him and KT. He never made me one. If he wants me to believe that he's not dating her, than he's just stupid. Why did stupid Mr. Sweet have to make me break up with him? I really miss his rebellious pranks and sarcastic comments. Ever since he figured out abut the whole Osirian thing, he has become like a totally different person, yet he still is the person I fell in love with. Correction, person I still _am_ in love with. Ugh, I am sooooo bored. Where is everybody? I have nobody to talk to. It's like everyone is at some sort of secret meeting or something…

Amber's POV

OK, so everyone is in my room right now except for Patricia and Eddie. It is a secret meeting about **Operation: Peddie**. (A/N, that is the name of a really good fanfic by from a hopeless teen, if you like Peddie, read it!) It started out as just the girls (including Willow) but then Mara convinced Jerome to come. I ordered Alfie to help, or else… and Fabian got tired of hearing Eddie talk about how much he wants Patricia back in his sleep at night. We were just waiting for KT to come back, but I decided to start anyways. I had already told them about the diary (not the cheesy, emotional stuff, cuz that would be mean, but about the threat from Mr. Sweet.)

"Listen up. First order of business. We need a plan on how to get them together. Since all of you are clueless about love, I have already come up with one." I said with complete confidence. Sure, I might be a ditzy blond. But if there are some things I definitely know about they are, Love, Makeup, Shoes, Style, and Victoria Beckham.

"So let's hear it," said Mara and Joy at the same time.

"Ok so first-" I was just about to continue when KT barged through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, we have a problem! Eddie was being clueless and he told Patricia that he was making sandwiches for me and him so we could hang out, but she took it as a date, and she got really mad and stormed upstairs to her room. This is bad!" she exclaimed. But I had a perfect, foolproof, plan that would definitely get them back together.

"Don't worry everybody, I have the perfect plan." I said reassuringly.

"Will you just tell us what it is already?" Fabian asked.

"Fine, Mr. Pushy!" I retorted. "OK, so you all know how Patricia is scared of feet right? So we find a really scary movie that has feet in is somewhere and we force Patricia and Eddie to sit right next to each other. Then, during the movie, Eddie and Patricia will probably be the only ones watching so one by one we all leave. Then, the feet part will come, Patricia will get scared, she hides behind Eddie, they have a moment, they kiss! BABAM! Peddie." I explained. I thought that my plan was amazing, but now that I said it out loud, I am sure it is amazing! Everyone just looked at me in awe. They obviously thought that it was totally awesome as well.

"That is actually a really good idea." Said Jerome.

"I know right!" I boasted. Now there was only one problem, what movie has a barefoot scene?

As if he read my mind, Alfie suddenly said: "Hey, Scary Movie 3 was supposed to have a barefoot scene, but it got deleted from the final movie. If we get the DVD with the deleted scenes, Patricia will never know that it has that scene because she saw the movie without the deleted scene." Exclaimed Alfie. (A/N: BTW, It really was supposed to have scene with bare feet. Jeez, it took me forever to find a movie with a barefoot scene. Then, I saw this and it was perfect.)

"Aw boo. That's perfect!" I said. Alfie might be a jokester, but when he wants to come up with a good idea, he can!

"OK, so when should this take place?" Asked Mara.

"Um, next weekend. That gives me enough time to get the movie, and convince Eddie and Patricia both to come." I answered. I can almost imagine the night. It is going to be perfect. I am such a good person.

"OK! Then it's settled. Next weekend is time for **Operation: Peddie." KT concluded. **

Once everyone left my room, I got to work on finding the movie with the deleted scenes. It took a while but I finally found it and paid with Daddy's credit card. He said to use it only for emergencies, but honestly, this is a relationship emergency. I also tend to use it for my fashion emergencies…he never really specified the type of emergency…

Eddie's POV

I still don't get why Yacker is so mad. I didn't even do anything. I am so bored. Where is everyone? Ugh, I hate life today. Even though me and her broke up, I cant stop thinking about Patricia. Are we ever going to get back together? I hope we do soon. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why she broke up with me. I have to at least figure that out. I she doesn't want to get back together, then fine, I means, I will never stop loving her, but I need to know what id did wrong to make her break up with me. So I got out of bed, and I decided to walk up to her room…

**Sorry to end it on kind've a cliffhanger. What do you think is going to happen between Patricia and Eddie? Is Amber's plan going to work?** **Please review! Also, if you guys are looking for some really good Peddie fanfics, read Trapped (completed) and Forever and Always (in progress, sequel to Trapped) by Love2write21. There are some other really good ones but I'll tell y'all them in the next chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyyyy! So I was really excited to write this chapter because it was a total Peddie scene. I hope that you like it. I decided that this story is going to be somewhat long (like 15 chapters maximum) because later it is going to have some serious drama and mystery aspects of it! I hope you like it. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS… PLEASE KEEP THEM UP! :)**

**Disclaimer****: I sadly don't own House of Anubis… :(**

Eddie's POV

So I was in front of Yacker's room and I was ready to barge in and interrogate her about our break up. I was fired up and ready to yell! I mean, in my opinion I think that I was an amazing boyfriend! I barged in without knocking, and was ready to start screaming when I looked at her and saw her crying and looking at something on her laptop. Once she saw me, she quickly slammed the laptop down, and wiped her tears.

"Yacker, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked. I walked closer to her bed and sat down on the end. I couldn't bear to see her sad, it just made me want destroy all of the bad in the world so that nothing could ever hurt her.

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying!" she said defensively.

"Oh really, then why do you look so sad?" I asked. Was she seriously trying to convince me that she wasn't crying when I just saw it 5 seconds ago? I might be blonde, but I am not _that_ stupid.

She didn't answer so I decided to look at her laptop and see what made her so sad. I opened it. It was locked, but I knew her password. She told me what it was a long time ago, when we were still dating…ah, those were the days. I typed in _SickPuppies3 _and waited for it to log in, but it said **Access Denied. **

"I changed my password, Slimeball." She said with a smirk.

"Fine." I said, shutting her laptop and putting it back down on the bed. "Will you at least tell me what made you sad?" I asked again.

"Nothing. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be on your date with KT?" she retorted. She looked mad, but she also looked sad at the same time. I didn't understand why she would be sad though…

"For the last time, me and KT aren't dating!" I exclaimed. Why doesn't everyone understand this? What, I can't be friends with a girl and not date her? Fabian barely even _has_ friends that are guys, but no one says anything to him!

"Sure. If you think I'm that stupid then you're a doofus. Anyways, you never answered me. Why are you here?" she asked, obviously getting annoyed at my presence.

I was about to tell her that I wanted to know why she broke up with me, but I decided it wasn't a good time, so I chickened out and I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Um, well I don't know where anyone is, so I thought that I could talk to you..." I answered. I immediately regretted it when I saw the look of hurt on her face after I said this.

"Well, sorry Eddie… I can't be your third wheel right now. I actually have things to do. Can you just leave?!" she said angrily.

"OK, fine." I said sadly. I walked out and shut the door behind me. I instantly regretted it. I should have stayed there and let her know that I would always be there for her, or that I still love her. I walked down the stairs back to my room and plopped down on the bed. I kept thinking about her, and I think that I eventually fell asleep…

Patricia's POV

Once Eddie shut the door, I breathed out a sight of relief. Thank god I changed my password! I decided to look at my laptop again so I picked it up and typed in my new password: _Eddie3. _I know that it's cheesy, but no one would ever guess it, and he is all that I ever think about anymore. Once the laptop logged in, I clicked on what I had been looking at before, and I immediately regretted it because I started to cry again. For the rest of the afternoon, I sat on my bed crying, looking at what had made me cry before he came in; the slideshow of pictures of me and Eddie when we were still dating…

**Hey guys, what did you think of this chapter? I thought that it would be cute and emotional to say that Patricia was crying because she was looking at the memories of her and Eddie. Please review! THANX! I totally ship Peddie… :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYY guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews. U guys r really nice and awesome! I can't wait to see House of Anubis tonight! Whoever saw PLL last night, can u believe it? Now Spencer is at Radley, and Toby may or may not be dead…. I can't wait till next week! This chapter is about the plan made by the housemates to get Patricia and Eddie back together…will it work? U'll have to read and find out! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own House of Anubis (I decided to go El Natural on that one ;) )**

**This takes place a week later, the day of OPERATION: PEDDIE**

Amber's POV

So a week had passed and I finally convinced both Eddie and Patricia to come to the movie. We decided to watch it at 6:00 so that it wouldn't be too late or too early. Trudy made us a lot of popcorn, and she brought soda, juice, candy, pizza (A/N: I just had to put pizza in there, it's my favorite food!) and a bunch of other snacks. The movie arrived a couple of days ago and we were all set for **Operation: Peddie. **We decided that Eddie would sit on the end of the couch and Patricia would sit next to him (be forced to, actually) and then Jerome would squeeze next to her making them so close that she would practically be sitting on his lap. None of us could be right in front of them, because then they would notice us leaving, so we arranged the living room differently. Now all we have to do is start the movie.

"Let's go guys, chop chop! I am about to start the movie!" screamed Joy.

Everyone started to file in and Eddie sat on the end of the couch. Patricia plopped down on the other side of the couch, but then Jerome told her that she was sitting in his spot. Of course she didn't get up, but then he pushed her and she scooted closer to Eddie. Jerome then squished in next to her and it worked perfectly. She looked somewhat annoyed, but then the movie started and she was focused on the television. After about 20 minutes into the movie I gave the signal, and slowly, one by one, everyone started to leave. It was going to be the hardest for Jerome because if she noticed that he left, she might move away from Eddie and then the plan would fail. It was Jerome's turn to get up, and when he did I breathed out a sigh of relief because neither Eddie nor Patricia seemed to notice. Perfect. Now there was only 5 minutes to the foot part (me and Alfie watched the movie so we would know when we had to get up). Everyone went into Jerome's room to play Spin the bottle, but I stood in the hallway, I just _had _to see this.

Patricia's POV

I sat next to, or should I say squished against, Eddie. I secretly enjoyed being next to him, but I would never admit that. Ever. I had already watched Scary Movie 3, but this one had more scenes in it, I think. No, probably not…I watched it like a year ago so I probably just forgot about them. Then, a scene came up where a girl's barefoot came up on a counter and she started to chop her toes off and put them in a blender. They zoomed in on her feet which were all bloody and toeless, and I let out a shriek (did I mention I have a serious foot phobia?) and hid my face in the crook of Eddie's shoulder. After about 5 seconds, I realized what I did and I looked up at his face. He was looking down at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Trying to turn and look back at the TV. But before I could something Eddie said made me look back at him.

"Don't be." He said in a husky, incredibly sexy voice.

All of a sudden I felt myself leaning in and I saw him leaning in as well. I shut my eyes, and my lips were an inch away from his when I realized what I was doing. Mr. Sweet's voice rang through my head.

_"You better break up with him or I'll ship him back to America to live with his mum."_

I instantly shot back and opened my eyes. I couldn't let this happen as much as I wanted it to. I wouldn't let him be abandoned by his father again.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I said before getting up and running out of the room. I ran past Amber standing in the hallway with her mouth hung open in shock, and up to my room. I could feel the tears brimming over as I shut the door. No one was in my room and I needed some alone time so I locked the door and ran to my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and let out quiet sobs. I wanted to be with him so badly. I wondered if he wanted to be with me too. I realized that I would eventually have to tell him why we broke up. What am I going to do?

(Still Patricia's POV)

I sat on my bed thinking of a bunch of different things and just letting tears fall out of my eyes for about an hour. I realized that I had to be strong so I got out of bed and I walked to the door. I unlocked and took a deep breath. I was just going to go to the bathroom to wash my face. I opened the door and I looked up at the person in front of me. Eddie.

**Sooooooooo, what did you think? I am sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger… :) I hope that none of you got too disappointed, but don't worry they will get back together in the story. It is going to take a major turn once Eddie finds out about what his dad said (hint, hint about the next chapter…) Please Review….tell ur friends….tell ur enemies….. watch HOA today! I cant wait… :) I totally ship Peddie… :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy ya'll! LOL, Southern accents r hilarious! What do you think should happen in the fanfic…did u guys watch HOA last night? I am sooooo excited that it is coming on everyday again! I hope you guys like this chapter! I totally ship Peddie :) **

**Declaimer****: I** **don't own House of Anubis, but… I like pizza so that makes everything OK! :)**

Eddie's POV

So I waited for like an hour after Patricia ran upstairs to go and talk to her. It was so close. So close! But no! She just had to pull back! I'm not mad at her or anything; I just want to know why she did that, and most importantly, why she broke up with me in the first place. I got to her door, and I was just about to know on it, when she opened it up and looked up at me. Her face was red and blotchy, and you could still see the tear stains on her cheeks. Her eyes still had tears in them, but to me, she still looked like the most beautiful thing on Earth. Correction. Most beautiful thing in the universe!

I stepped into her room and grabbed her arm gently, pulling her in the room with me. I closed the door and we walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at me with more tears in her eyes, almost on the edge of falling out. She blinked and they spilled down her cheeks. I wiped them off with my thumbs and then we just looked at each other. I knew that this wasn't the best time to ask questions but she was going to have to tell me eventually.

"Yacker, why did you run away?" I asked softly. I didn't want to sound angry because I wasn't sure what would happen. I had never seen her this vulnerable before.

"Because we can't be together." She answered softly with sadness in her voice.

"What? Why? Look, I am not dating KT! I still like you and I am pretty sure, actually, I am _positive_ that you still like me too! Why can't we be together? Actually, why did you break up with me in the first place?" I exclaimed. I was pretty much shouting but I needed these answers and I needed them now.

"Why do you care?" She asked defensively, all traces of sadness and vulnerability (A/N: is that a word?) gone.

"Because I want to know why the only girlfriend I have actually liked doesn't want to be mine anymore!" I screamed. Thank god everyone was in Jerome's room because we were getting really loud.

"You think that it was easy for me to break up with you? Do you think that I don't still like you? Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't want to be with the only guy that I have ever even liked apart from friendship?" She yelled. So she _did _still like me…wait, but then why did she break up with me? I am so confused.

"Then why did you break up with me?" I said even louder.

"Because your dad said that if I didn't break up with you, he would send you back to America to live with your mum! I couldn't let that happen to you! It would be like he was abandoning you all over again!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. Then she realized what she had admitted and her eyes went wide.

"Crap. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Uh, is there any chance that we could forget what just happened 10 seconds ago?" she asked hopefully, but I could see that she knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Wait. My dad said what to you?" I asked her softly. But inside, my blood was starting to boil! How could he do that! He can't just come in my life after like more than 10 years of leaving me and threaten my girlfriend!

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. I lied. Just forget it ok?" she said. I knew that she wasn't lying and I was not leaving until I got my answer.

"Patricia, you don't have to be afraid. No one can hurt you. I still want to be with you. I don't care what my dad said." I told her truthfully.

"Don't you get it Eddie?" She asked. "It _does_ matter. I would rather break up with you and still have you here than try to be with you when you are a million miles away. I can't let that happen to you. I'm sorry for breaking up with before leaving your house. I would've done it earlier, like before we even got there, but I couldn't bring myself up to it." She said with tears in her eyes again.

"Wait, when did my dad tell you this?" I asked. How long did she know about his threat?

"Um….I think it was the day before we were leaving for summer break. It was at night when I was coming back from the school after detention." She replied.

"Yacker, my dad left the campus two weeks before we had to leave for break. He went to visit my grandpa in the hospital because he wasn't doing so well. It couldn't have been him. The night that you were in detention, I was Skyping him all night long. I think it was someone else pretending to be him." I said. She looked totally confused but shocked at the same time.

"Well if it wasn't your dad, then who was it? She asked. I honestly didn't know and I had no clue as to who could've wanted me and Yacker to break up. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing that felt right at the moment. I took her face in my hands and I kissed her. It wasn't long before she snapped out of shock and started to kiss me back. I felt so happy because I had missed this for such a long time. When we came apart, we were both smiling and looking into each other's eyes.

"I want you to know that you can always tell me what is on your mind, Yacker. I will always be here for you. We are going to get through this together." I reminded her. I loved her so much and I never wanted her to forget it.

"Oh, and just for the record, I still want to be your boyfriend, but I want you to know one more thing. I've never stopped loving you…" I said with a smile. She smiled back and said:

"I've never stopped loving you either." She said. We hugged and my world felt like it was finally perfect. But then I realized that we still had to figure out who impersonated my dad. One mystery after another, right?

**Aww, Peddie got back together! YAY :) The story doesn't stop there though….who impersonated Eddie's dad? The story is going to make a very dramatic turn from here. But don't worry; there will always be Peddie romance.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Watch HOA! BYE ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEYYYYYY guys! So, how did you like Peddie getting back together? I LOVED IT! Well, I write the story so…..yea. Anyways, I apologize in advance if you think that this chapter is kinda stupid. I didn't know what to write about because I only thought up to the end of the last chapter. (I know. I'm an idiot. I didn't really think that people would like the story) I promise to think of some fresh, new, super- exciting ideas over the weekend so I hope that Monday's chapter will be good.**

**Declaimer**** – I don't own House of Anubis :(**

Amber's POV

OK. So last night we all had a sleepover in Jerome's room because we really didn't want to know what was going on upstairs with Eddie and Patricia. All we heard was screaming, and then nothing. I wasn't really sure if they had killed each other or something and I didn't really want to go and find out. I was really upset that my plan didn't work. I don't even know what to do now! Anyways, we were all sitting at the dining table eating breakfast when Eddie and Patricia walked in. HOLDING HANDS!

"Yay! Peddie!" I squealed. They both just rolled there eyes and sat down next to each other.

"So. What happened yesterday? We heard screaming and then it was all silent. We thought that you two killed each other." Joked Jerome. But then Eddie and Patricia got this serious look on their faces and they leaned in closer and motioned for us to too.

"OK. So we found out that someone impersonated my dad and tried to force Yacker to break up with me. But we have no idea who it was. Can you guys help us figure it out?" asked Eddie in a hushed tone. I guess he didn't want Trudy or Victor to hear. We all nodded our heads yes.

"Wait, how do you know it wasn't your dad?" asked KT.

"Because my dad left two weeks before break to visit my grandpa. This person threatened Patricia on the day before break at night. But that night I was Skyping all night with my dad that night, so it couldn't be him." Answered Eddie. We all muttered a silent "oh" and we sat back.

"Wait. But how are we going to figure out who it is?" Mara asked. I wondered about that too. How _were _we going to figure it out?

"Um…Well… we were thinking that we should make it totally obvious that we are back together on campus. Like, you know PDA and stuff. The, if the person that threatened me is on campus, he or she will probably threaten me again at night or something. Someone from our house will be hiding in the bushes or around me, then they capture the imposter, and then we unmask them…" Patricia answered with somewhat confidence. Even I could tell that it wasn't a full proof plan. I guess it will have to do though…

"Wait. So today is total PDA-day for you two?" Alfie asked with a smirk. We all knew that Eddie and Patricia didn't do PDA.

They both nodded and shuttered. As much as they loved being with each other, I don't think they like showing how in love they were to the world. I could tell that this was going to be hilarious day!

**Sorry about the shortness. I have to study for this really big test so I didn't really have a lot of time. But tell me what you think. The next chapter is going to be hilarious. Can you imagine Eddie and Patricia calling each other cute names and acting like a lovey dovey couple? LOL! I will see ya'll next Monday! Please Review! Thanks. :) I totally ship Peddie :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you guys were expecting a totally awesome chapter and I hope I deliver! I was sooooo excited to write this, and I was laughing while I was writing it, just thinking of how funny it would be if this really happened. My friend gave me the BEST idea for the chapters to come so I am going to foreworn you….it's gonna get good! **

Eddie's POV

Ok so today is PDA-day for me and Yacker. Even thought I hate it, the thought of her and me kissing, hugging, holding hands, and acting totally coupley make me kinda happy. But I will never admit that. Ever. After we all finished breakfast, I got my stuff and waited for Patricia by the front door. When she came down, we left together. We were the first ones out of the house because Patricia isn't like other girls that take forever on their hair in the morning. But that is just one of the reasons that I am madly in love with her. We didn't hold hands when we walked to school because Patricia wanted a little bit more time to be normal before the "torture" started. When we got to the front door, we stopped.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"No. But I have no choice so lets do this!" she replied with a smile. She took my hand and we walked in the school. We were early, so barely anyone was there, so we slowly walked to our lockers. We put our books in our bags, and we held hands again. More people stared to come in, and a lot of people started to pass us. Some of them looked at us with surprised looks but turned away quickly. I decided that it was time to pull out the big guns. I turned to face Yacker so that she was pinned against the lockers and I started to lean in.

"Stop weasel. What are you doing?" She whispered, smirking.

"PDA-day. Remember Yacker. We must show some Public Displays of Affection.

She rolled her eyes but then put her hand on the back of my neck and began kissing me passionately. I held her waist and we were making out, or snogging as she calls it, in the hallways. I heard whispers from behind us and I smirked against her lips. We continued to have a heated snogging session until the bell rang. We split apart and smiled at each other. We ignored the looks we got from some people in the hallway. Some looks were surprised. Some were mad. And some looked like they were about to puke. YES! Point 1 Peddie!

Patricia's POV

So we walked into Mrs. Denby's class and we sat next to each other. I decided that if Eddie could pull out the big guns, so could I. I moved so close to him, so that I was practically sitting on his lap, and I started to play footsie with him. We held hand and I gave him another kiss square on the lips before Mrs. Denby walked in. She started class and I just zoned out like I usually do.

"Eddie, do you know the answer?" Denby asked.

"Huh? Oh, um can you repeat the question?" asked Eddie. I guess he wasn't paying attention either.

"I asked: 'Do you know the three books in David Pelzer's series about his abuse at home?'" she repeated. I knew the answer already. It was, A child called 'it', Lost Boy, and A man named Dave.

"Uh….. I think it's A lost boy named Dave, A man named 'it', and I can't remember the last one…" he replied. I smiled and tried to hold back a laugh.

"No Edison." Denby said with a smile on her face. "Does anyone know the correct answer?" she asked the class. Apparently, I was the only one that raised my hand, so she picked on me.

"I think what Eddie bear meant to say was: A child called 'it', Lost Boy, and A man named Dave." I replied.

"Thanks babe." Eddie said to me. I guess he picked up what I did. When me and him said that, everyone just looked at us like we just grew ten heads. YES! I was so happy it was working."

"No problem sexy." I said back. Then I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. When we pulled apart, everyone's eyes were literally like half an inch out of their eye sockets. I had to put all of my effort into not laughing cuz that would just ruin it.

Then the bell rang, so me and Eddie got up while everyone was trying to get out of their shock. I decided to play it up more so I held open the door for Eddie.

"You first Honey." I said. Eddie walked through the door.

"Thanks baby." He said. We held hands and started walking through the hallway. I looked back and I saw like half of the kids in our class staring at us, and going back into shock.

We went to the student lounge and Eddie sat down on a couch. He motioned for me to sit on his lap, and so I did. I put my arms around the back of his neck, and he held me by my waist and pulled me closer. We both had a free period with some other kids from different houses. We snuggled, kissed, and flirted with each other for the entire period. Through the entire day, we were never even a foot apart from each other. I personally thought that everyone would get used to it after a while, but in every class, everyone reacted the same way each time me and Eddie pulled one of our PDA- moments. By the end of the day, people just kept staring. YES! Point 2 Peddie!

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I was going to make it a LOT longer, but I couldn't really think of funny things to do…I think I might be coming down with writers block…I really hope not! I love writing and all of ya'll are sooooo nice in your reviews! I can wait till you guys read tomorrow's chapter! It is gonna have DRAMA to the MAX! Please review! Thanx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK! So I am forewarning you guys that this is going to be an extremely short chapter…hold on to your pitchforks, just hear me out….hey! I saw you put up that finger ;) anyways, I had to do this really big project and I HAD to send it out, and it took me 4evahhhhhh! I wanted to post something, so this chapter is kinda just a filler chapter….but the next chapter is going to be really good, I promise.**

**Declaimer: I don't own House of Anubis…if I did I would probably go crazier that I usually am…and that would be REALLY crazy….trust me…**

Eddie's POV

So I totally loved PDA-day with Yacker. It was sooooo much fun getting to see people just go into shock over and over again! And of course, I loved the fact that I practically made out with her the entire day. I am surprised we didn't get in trouble. So I am thinking of asking her to go to the "movies" with me….if you know what I mean. ;)

I went up to her room and I knocked on the door. I didn't hear a response so I just barged in. I saw her lying on her bed, not facing me. I could see that she was listening to music, though. I decided to scare her. I tiptoed to her bed, and when I got to the edge. Then I tazed her by poking both sides of her waist. She screamed and fell off o her bed and onto the floor. She looked up at me and started laughing. I laughed along with her for a while.

"So Yacker. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the 'movies' with me?" I said, putting the tem "movies" in air quotes and wiggling my eyebrows.

She smirked and said "Sure Eddie, I would love to go to the 'movies' with you" she replied, also putting the air quotes around "movies".

She stepped closer to me and put her arm around my neck.

She smiled and said "I forgot, what we do at the 'movies'" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh Yacker, you forgot. I think that I am going to have to remind you." I replied with a smirk. Then I leaned in and kissed her.

We kissed passionately for like a minute, and then all of a sudden we saw a flash and heard a squeal, and we came apart.

"YAY! Peddie moment. This is so going in your guys' scrapbook!" said Amber before she ran out of the room.

We just smiled at each other and laughed.

**I told you it was short, but I thought it was a cute little Peddie moment. Please review and don't forget to watch HOA tonight! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYYY! So I am sooooo happy because you guys are sooooo nice in your reviews! I never imagined I would even get over 10 reviews…but I have like 70! Thank you sooooo much! It really makes my day! Here's the chapter…it is going to get really dramatic from here this chapter on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I wish I did… :(**

Patricia's POV

So me and Eddie arrived at the movies and we picked the movie **Beautiful Creatures**. I didn't really want to watch it, but my friend- who is like the biggest book-worm in the world- texted me, and said that she read the book (of course) and that is should totally go see it. I had already made plans to go with her for next week, so I want really worried about not watching the movie while Eddie and I were "watching the movie" ;)

When we got in, the theater was already dark, because the movie had started ten minutes ago. But that gave us plenty of time. There was barely anyone in the theater except for like a few couples and a girl all by herself in the front. We went to the farthest row in the back and we sat next to each other. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that I was practically sitting on him. We watched like 2 minutes of the movie, and before I knew what was going on, I was in Eddie's lap, and we were snogging passionately. My fingers were tangled in his hair and his were on my waist. I think we made out for like a half an hour before we decided to take a little break. I was still sitting on his lap, but we were snuggling and watching the movie. We saw a scene were the characters kissed and then the snogging started all over again. After the movie finished, we walked out and we were going to go get some pizza (**deja vu? Does anyone remember where this is from? People that guess right get a shout out in the next chapter…). **We were walking hand in hand.

"Hey Yacker, I loved the movie! How about you?" Eddie asked with a grin.

"I LOVED the movie! I was probably the best one I have ever seen." I replied with a smile. He was so cute, I just loved him so much!

"Me too. Um, can you buy some candy? I have to go to the bathroom." He asked.

"Uh sure. What kind?" I asked. I really hope that he picked Sour Patch Watermelon (it was my favorite)

"Oh I know! Sour Patch Watermelon. Get the biggest package. Me and you both LOVE those." He replied. Then he walked off to the bathroom. I smiled, and went to get the candy.

After like ten minutes of waiting in line and then finally buying and extra large pack o candy, I realized that Eddie should have been back a long time ago. I locked for him in the food court and I didn't see him. I walked to the boys toilets and stood outside. I didn't hear anything.

"Eddie?" I shouted. No response.

"Eddie!?" I shouted again, worry filling my voice. I swear, if this was one of his pranks I was going to murder him with a rock and a spoon (A/N that's just something that I made up, I say it a lot). But then I thought "What if it isn't a prank?"

Suddenly, my phone buzzed, making me jump. I looked at the text, and it was from Eddie's number. Phew!

It read: _So, you think your so smart because you found out I impersonated Sweet? I told you to stay away from him. If you want him back, come to the clearing and I will give you farther instructions there. Be prepared to meet me, BITCH!_

_ -S_

Now I was really scared. I have to tell the rest of the house so that they can come and help me. Tears started to brim up, but I took a deep breath and wiped them away. I needed to be strong, for me, and more importantly for Eddie. I had to save him!

**So what did you think? Who do you think S is? What did she do to Eddie? Watch HOA tonight! Ship Peddie! These are important things that must be done! :) Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys. i know that all of you are probably really mad at me for not updating since Wednesday, and i am sorry that this is not a chapter. i just wanted to tell you that i am going on a little hiatus because i have other priorities (fanfiction is one but i have other things to do...) that i have to attend to. i really need to focus on my grades more. not that i get bad grades or anything, i just feel like i haven't been giving it my 100% dedication. **

**i really love fanfiction, but i cant let it get in the way of my important priorities. i will be reading and reviewing, but just wont update. i have spring break at the end of march into the beginning of april, so i promise that i will update every day then. i will try to update on weekends but i am not really sure. **

**i am really sorry for doing this. i promised myself i would never be one of those writers who randomly stopped in the middle of a story, but i just did that. i hope you can forgive me. :( **

**thank you for the people that review every chapter, i really means a lot to me. also, those of you other reviewers, you all are so nice. i luv u guys (not in a creepy rapist way) thanx! :)**

**i cant wait to update, i know that u guys will love the rest of the story... :)**

**thank you so much for understanding. bye! :) no, lets say...c ya later, bye is just sad...**

**SIBUNA...PEDDIE...HOA...**

**yea...so...um...idk how to end this... :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Long time, no see! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for understanding! It makes me so happy to se all of your reviews and it gives me encouragement to keep going. Um, I think that this story is going to have a couple more chapters to it. I don't think that it will have a sequel because I am seriously fresh out of ideas. But I am planning on writing one shots if I can get ideas or a couple more short stories. I hope you guys aren't disappointed by this chapter. Anyways, enough of my rambling….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis. Trust me, if I did, I would probably not be here because I would die of excitement…**

Eddie's POV

I woke up and the first thing I realized was that I had absolutely no idea where I was. I couldn't even see anything around me because it was so dark. I tried to remember where I was before this and it took me a very long time to recall tat I was at the movies with Yacker. I think I went to the bathroom and I was on my way back to her when everything went black. And now here I am….somewhere…..with someone….that kidnapped me…..and no one else knows where I am. I have a wonderful life, now don't I?

It was still really dark but after a while my eyes started to adjust to the light. I looked at myself and I saw that I was tied by my feet to a chair, but my arms were free. I checked my chest pocket for my phone but it wasn't there. Now what? But then all of a sudden, I felt a hard pain on the back of my head, and then I slipped back into darkness…

Patricia's POV

On my way back to the house, I kept thinking of possibilities of where Eddie could be right now. I really hope he's okay. I got out of the taxi and paid the driver. I was walking across campus to Anubis House when I felt a vibration in the front pocket of my jeans telling me I had received a text. I took my phone out and I opened the text message. It was from Eddie's phone which told me it was S giving me "further instructions." It read:

_Sup bitch. So I have your little boyfriend with me and if you want to get him back, you will meet me at the clearing on campus at 10:00 sharp. You are really going to be surprised by what you see. Would you believe me if I told you he came with me willingly? Well believe it bitch!_

Did this girl know ant other word to call me by?!

_Remember, 10:00. You will get him back. Although, I don't really know if you are going to want him…_

_-S_

What the f*** did she mean by that? I am literally having a spazz attack in my brain right now! I got to the house and was relived to see everyone in the living room. I really didn't have the energy or the patience to call everyone and wait right now. I stepped in the living room and everyone looked at me.

"Where's Eddie?" questioned Amber.

I bit my lip and held back my tears. I had to be strong right now. Joy saw this and walked up to me with a questioning look.

"Patricia, what happened? Did something happen between you and Eddie. I swear to god if he hurt you-" I cut her off.

"Eddie didn't do anything! He…He was…." I struggled to speak.

"What happened to him Trixie?" asked Joy.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to tell them without bawling my eyes out so I just showed her my phone and the texts. Everyone gathered around and read them then looked at me wide-eyed, full of shock and surprise.

"Well, you are not going alone." Said Fabian. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"OK. Thanks guys. But what are we going to do? I don't even know who this person is. What if she hurts him when she sees you?" I questioned.

"Well then. We just have to make sure they won't see us. We have to be sneaky, which just happens to be my specialty" Said Jerome. A smirk settled across his face and he motioned for us to huddle. In that moment, I knew that we were going to save him.

Jerome's POV

I told everyone my plan on how to get back Eddie. I could tell that Patricia was really worried for m\him, and that she was glad that we were helping. I've known Trixie since we started going here at the age 11, and I could tell she loved Eddie. She had never even liked a guys before, let alone cry over one. I was going to help her get him back. She had become like a little sister to me, and even though she may never admit it, me and her cared about each other…but obviously not in a romantic way.

The plan was pretty simple, but it had to be carried out perfectly or S would know that this was a set up.

So pretty much, Patricia would go meet this S person, and would try to get Eddie back. We were going to go like 10 minutes earlier to see where they were standing and to get into our positions. Fabian had already called the police and they were on their way. We were going to make sure this person never hurt anyone ever again.

It was 9:30 when the police showed up at Anubis House and we told them our plan. They were really impressed by our plan…I guess all of those mysteries and problem slaving tasks from Sibuna really paid off. After telling them everything, and going over the positions of everybody again, we saw that it was 9:45. We started to head out to the clearing. I could tell that Patricia was a bit nervous, but she was a tough cookie. I knew that she would do whatever it took to save Eddie.

Eddie's POV

I woke up…again…with a really big head pain. But this time, I was on campus, in the clearing, sitting on a rock. I could see someone in front of me, with their back turned towards me, and I assumed it was my kidnapper. I was about to get up, but then I realized my hands and feet were tied this time. I just sat there, feeling helpless, and not really knowing what to do. I figured that since I was brought to campus, my kidnapper must be giving me to someone, or asking someone for ransom to get me back or something.

I really hoped that Patricia would find me soon. Since my hands were tied in the front, and not in the back, I was able to look at my watch. It was 9:50. How long was I going to wait here? I look up at my kidnapper again, and at that instant, she turned around.

Oh my God! Now way! It couldn't be! It was...

**Yay cliffhanger! Who is it? Ya'll will find out tomorrow! I can't wait for House of Anubis tonight! Who's with me? How many people like Jeroy (Jerome and Joy) as a couple on the show? Sorry for those of you who don't, but I think that they are really cute together. What did you guys think of this? I hope I delivered! Please Please Please Please Please review! I Love all of you! Just one more thing…I was really sad when I found out that Patricia was evil, but come on, isn't she just amazing at being evil? I really hope Eddie saves her soon! Review! Wow, this was long….sorry! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! I cant even express how happy I am right now! Over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! You just make my day! I am reading tonight's HOA episode summary from Wikipedia and I am internally having a spazz attack! Here it is…**

**"Eddy realizes that Patricia is the sinner. He quickly escapes to go to tell the other Sibuna members. Later Nina returns to the other house because her Gran got better. Victor sees her. He ask him where are her friends are. Victor says he will take her to them. He takes her to the gate house. Nina gets scared. Miss Denby, Robert, and Victor try to get her to be angered by telling her that Fabian has moved on and is dating Joy. She begins to cry and gets angry, then Eddie came in when he heard that Nina was in trouble because he is her Osirian. Fabian is shocked that Nina is back. They all escape and inform Nina about the situation. The episode ends when Nina and Fabian get back together and kiss to show it."**

**…now I am not sure if this is true cuz you van never be sure about Wikipedia…but if it is, I am going to die! Anyways, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis.**

Eddie's POV

SABRINA! It was her?! Sabrina is my whacko of an ex-girlfriend that I broke up with before I came here. Sure, she was hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, model-like body, but she was an overprotective freak! She had to know where I was like 24/7 and one time, she tried to insert a tracker in my head when I was sleeping! I broke up with her, and I thought that I was free of her when I came here! How the hell did she know where I was?!

I stared at her with shock. She walked towards me and untied me.

"Hi, Eddie bear." She said.

"Sabrina! How did you know where I was? Why did you take me? What are you going to do?" I questioned. She looked at me with a smirk and an amused look in her eyes.

"Oh baby. I followed you to this school. I saw you going out with Patricia and I could tell that you were only dating her to keep your mind off of me" She said. Was this bitch serious? I hated her! I fell in love with Patricia! Why the hell did this creep follow me? Curse my good looks.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I love Patricia and not you! Me and her love each other and we don't need someone like you to ruin our relationship!" I exclaimed truthfully. I could tell by the change in her facial expression that this statement made her mad. Good.

"Look. Since your sooooo in love with her, you know how I felt about you! You broke my heart when you broke up with me so I am going to make sure that both of you pay!" she spat angrily.

"No you're not!" I said. I looked down at my watch, it was 9:55.

"Oh yes I am. I told your little girlfriend to meet me here at 10:00, and when she comes, you are going to kiss me and she is going to be heartbroken! Then, she will never, ever want to go out with you again!" She said.

"There is no way I am kissing you!" I said with obvious disgust in my voice.

"You better. Unless you want me to hurt her!" she threatened with a serious tone.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her!" I said, my voice rising with every word.

"Well then. You better do what I say." She said. Ugh! I cant bear to hurt Yacker! But I don't want this mental case anywhere near her. I just hope that some how, she will believe me!

Patricia's POV

We all arrived at the clearing at 9:50. You know what that means. Yup, I heard their ENTIRE conversation! I felt so bad for Eddie, and I wanted to rip that Sabrina bitch limb by limb. How dare she try to force Eddie to do that! Since we were all there, everyone else heard their conversation as well. I balled my fists up, and I could feel everyone else take a step back. There was no telling what I would do when I was angry! Then, I realized that I needed to focus on saving Eddie. He was my number one priority right now.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 10:00. I took a deep breath. Time to go. Jerome gave everyone the signal and everybody quietly go into their positions. The police surrounded the clearing, unseen. I really hoped this worked!

I slowly got up from my kneeling position, and quietly walked my way to the entrance of the clearing. Here goes nothing!

**Did you guys like it? I really hope so! I can't wait for tonight's episode of House of Anubis! I might actually write a sequel…it depends on how I am going to end this. Yes, I write the chapters like the day I update them so that I have fresh ideas and time to add more. Anyways, here are shoutouts!**

**_ThatCrazyChick179- Here's the update! I totally agree with you about Jeroy and Peddie! Thanx for reviewing! I can always count on your reviews, they just make my day!_**

**_from a hopeless teen- Long time no see! I love it when you review because you're like one of my favorite authors! Write more soon! I love your stories! :)_**

**_Gleek4260- I totally agree. I am still conflicted! I hope Eddie saves her soon! Thanx for the review! _**

**_sinfullysarcastic- THANX! I really think that Jerome and Patricia have a bother-sister type relationship! Thanx for the review!_**

**_Gleeandpeddiefans1234- Don't worry. I did! Thanx for the review!_**

**_hoagirl123- Sniffle…wipes tear…Thank you! It really makes me happy when I get amazing reviews like that! Thank you sooooo much!_**

**_Seddielover945- Thank you sooooo much! That really made my day! I love ur stories! _**

**_DancingKitten97- thanx for the review! I hate cliffhangers too…but writing them is just too much fun! ;) _**

**_KaylieCee- Here's the update! Hope you liked it! Thanx for the review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyyyy y'all! Thanx for the awesome reviews! Sadly, Nina didn't come back, and right now, Wikipedia is my worst enemy! Anyways, i just had a question of all of you. Jade Ramsey tweeted that as the season goes on, we will find out why Patricia and Eddie broke up! Is it just me, or did that NEVER happen? Whatever...on with the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own House of Anubis...sadly... :(**

Eddie's POV

I glanced down at my watch and I saw that it was 10:00. I heard steps coming toward the clearing and i assumed it was Patricia.

"Time for the kiss, Eddie" said Sabrina with a smirk.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." I said sadly. A wave of anger ran over her face before she pulled my lips to hers by grabbing the back of my neck. I put my hands on her waist. I heard the footsteps become louder and I guessed that Patricia had just walked into the clearing. I heard a gasp from Patricia's mouth and i instantly broke apart from Sabrina.

I looked over to where the source of the gasp was and I saw Patricia looking at me with her mouth open in shock. Oh no! She looked so sad! Why did this have to happen? Sabrina the teenage bitch just ruined the best relationship I ever had!

Patricia's POV

When I walked into the clearing, I saw Sabrina kissing Eddie. I could tell that Eddie was really uncomfortable just by his body language. I decided to act it up and make it look like I was truly heartbroken. I gasped and Eddie instantly separated himself from that freak and looked at me pleadingly. I tried to make it look like I was really sad and upset and I am pretty sure he bought it. Perfect.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Patricia. I'm Eddie's ex-girlfriend, well actually, why don't we just say that I am his girlfriend- Sabrina." Sabrina said with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked, with hurt and sadness in my voice. Man, I should be an actor. They are sooooo buying this!

"I mean, that I never kidnapped Eddie. He met me at the movies, and he decided that we should ditch you. He loves me, not you! I just wanted to show you. That's why I called you here. Sorry" She said. I knew that she was lying. Eddie's face was priceless. He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I could tell he was just as surprised as I was about this story.

I decided to pull out the big guns. I walked across the clearing to Eddie and slapped him across the face. I really didn't want to, but I had to. I just imagined it was Sabrina.

"How could you? I thought you loved me!" I screamed. Then I stormed out of the clearing and hid behind the bushes and waited for Eddie to come back out.

**Oooooooo, what's gonna happen next!? A special shout out to _sinfullysarcastic_ to giving me the idea put "Sabrina the teenage bitch" in this. Please review! I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter! :) The next one is going to be the last chapter, and I am not sure if I am going to write a sequel. If you guys have any ideas, please PM with them. Anyways, please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the final chapter! YAY! I am having a meltdown right now because it says that in the Wikipedia summary for one of next week's episodes, it says that Eddie kisses KT! Now, i know that you all are thinking that Wikipedia lies, but sometimes, it tells the truth. i mean, on the house of anubis website, they are always talking about Keddie...what if its true? I am really sad right now. Anyways, enough of my talking...**** I hope you all loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I hope you guys like the ending! :)**

**Declaimer- I don't own House of Anubis.**

Eddie's POV

I was in shock! I couldn't believe what just happened. Sabrina just ruined my entire relationship, and Yacker would probably never even look at me ever again. I wanted to sit down and cry. I feel like my heart just broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Okay. Well the job is done. Now she'll never talk to you again, and you will be forever heartbroken, Eddie bear!" Sabrina said with actually joy. She was such a psycho! Who gets happy at moments like this?

"Whatever. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yea sure. But know this Eddie. I will always be here if you ever, you know, want to get your mind off of Patricia." She said with a wink. I internally shuttered and threw up.

"Fuck off." I said. Then I walked out of the clearing. I heard Sabrina go off in the opposite direction. I started to walk back to the house when I felt someone poke my in the back. I turned around. Yacker?!

"Patricia, I am so sorry. I didn't ditch you. She kidnapped me. She's lying! I love you! I would never do that-" I was cut off my Patricia's lips on mine. It was a sweet simple kiss, and I could tell that she forgave me.

"Don't worry Eddie. I heard the entire conversation about how she made you kiss her. She's a wacko. I love you too Slimeball." She said softly. I am pretty sure I was smiling like and idiot, but I didn't care. I had my Yacker back. And that was all that mattered.

"Wait. But what about Sabrina?" I asked. Now, I was worried. What if she hurt Patricia?

"Taken care of." She replied with a smirk. I should have known. Yacker always has a plan.

Patricia too my hand and we walked around the clearing and I saw two officers arresting Sabrina. She was screaming at them.

"I'll be back. Mark my words! Get off of me!" She screamed.

"Ma'am. You are under arrest for the kidnap of Eddie Miller, and sexual assault. You are going to be checked out by a mental specialist, and be put in jail for the rest of your life." An officer said.

"My whole life?! I didn't even do anything that bad!" she screamed.

"Yes you did. We had our officers check your home and your secret hideout and we found the impersonating device you took from the federal government to impersonate this boy's father. That was a serious crime. You will not be getting a trial, you are immediately being sent to federal prison." The other officer said. They dragged her off into the police car, and left.

"Wow, she was a whacko!" said Patricia. I chuckled.

"I know right. I seriously need to tell you about the time she tried to insert a tracker into my head while I was sleeping!" I said. Yacker laughed, and we started to walk back to Anubis house with the rest of our housemates.

"You guys. It is 10:15 right now, and I am pretty sure Victor already did his pin drop speech. If her finds out we're not there, he is going to have a serious tantrum!" Fabian said. We all laughed and began walking back to the house. We tiptoed in, but I guess Victor was asleep or something, because we didn't get caught. I let go of Yacker's hand and walked over to Jerome.

"Hey, Jerry. Thanks for helping me get out of there." I said to Jerome.

"No problem buddy. Look, you probably already know this, but Patricia really loved you. She is like a sister to me and I can tell that you really make her happy. She will go to the end of the world to save you, and I am sure you will do the same for her." Jerome said.

He patted my back, and then walked off to his room with Alfie. Fabian had already gone to our room, and all of the girls except Patricia went upstairs to their rooms too. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Yacker. Thank you so much. I would have been toast without you. I love you and I always will!" I said proudly and truthfully.

"I love you too Eddie! You will always be the only one for me!" she said. We kissed, and it felt like everything was perfect.

We both walked to our rooms. That night, I dreamt of Patricia and I couldn't stop smiling. She was the only one for, and she would always be. I loved her with all of my heart, and I just knew that we were going to be together forever.

**Sorry, that was kind've a crappy ending. While I was writing this, I was crying because I just love Peddie so much! Tell me what you think! Please review! I love all of you for reviewing and giving me encouragement to keep updating! C ya'll later! :)**


End file.
